1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body supporting devices and more particularly pertains to a ground supported head rest for supporting a human head relative to a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of body supporting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, body supporting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art body supporting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,026; U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,569; U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,089; U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,154; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 298,992; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 309,542.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a ground supported head rest for supporting a human head relative to a ground surface which includes a base frame positionable upon a ground surface, an upper frame supported at an angle relative to the base frame, and a perimeter pad extending about the upper frame for engaging a human head, wherein the upper frame is substantially oval in shape to accommodate a human head in both prone and supine positions.
In these respects, the ground supported head rest according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a human head relative to a ground surface.